


from now on it'll be you and i

by svttv



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, vi sings to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svttv/pseuds/svttv
Summary: Noticing that Clementine's stress has been overwhelming her, Violet cheers her up in the best way she knows how.





	from now on it'll be you and i

**Author's Note:**

> title and song in the fic is stevie wonder's 'ribbon in the sky'

The tension around the school was thick, you’d have to be blind not to see it.

It wasn’t the result of anyone fighting or not getting along, but the extreme loss in supplies they’d dealt with recently.

Walkers slowing down was truly the only upside to cold weather and snow. The rough conditions made it extremely difficult to hunt and fish, some of the kids weren’t even able to find coats warm enough to leave on for extended amount of time. Multiple were forced to wear the same jacket they’d worn for years.

The Caravan group wouldn’t be back for days, and they were the only group they had a steady trade routine with.

It really hadn’t been that long since the last time they traded, and they’d already discussed their need for warmer clothes and animals that could hold them off for another few weeks.

Maintaining the greenhouse was something they’d began to keep up again, Ruby and Aasim enjoyed working there the most.

Everyone knew that they’d be trading again soon so no one was as upset as you’d think.

What everybody did worry about though, was Clementine.

It was easy to feel when their optimistic leader lacking such recently, nobody feeling the need to impose. They knew she was independent, that she was perfectly capable of taking care of things that need it and that she preferred others not breathing down her neck.

There’s a line though, a point where everyone is close to their snapping point and Violet knew that well, could read it all over her face.

The upturn her eyebrows did while they were eating, as if it’d be their last. The lingering looks she’d give her friends, as if to make sure they got from the courtyard to their dorms safe. Her insistence that she was getting enough sleep, but the darkness under her eyes that contradicted it.

Hell, once Aj asked her if she’d noticed the way Clementine’s posture had gone limp she knew that going against her wishes was just something she had to do.

Her girlfriend wasn’t okay, and she’d be damned if she’d it happen continuously in front of her face.

After everyone else made it inside okay, Clementine insisted on personally walking Violet to her room. Giving some lame excuse that ‘ _anything could happen from this dinner table to the dorms!’_ Violet knew better than this obviously, how she knew that all she really wanted was to be the last person to tell her goodnight. It was cute, so she never said anything. Plus, who was she to deny a chance for a kiss _and_ being able to hold her hand?

“Goodnight, Violet.”

That bright smile she knew was exclusively intended for her and Aj, staring her right in the face. She was so, _so_ beautiful. Violet took this chance to lean in, placing a very short kiss on her lips. It’s in these moments that she knows that the way Clementine’s smile softens and the way her posture relaxes when they do something as simple as a peck will never, ever be old.

She returns one, only letting go of her hand to turn around and open the door to her room. The smile lingers, the picture of Clementine’s soft expression staying tattooed in her mind.

It’s not until the bliss fades that she remembers.

Clementine isn’t eating as much, she’s not sleeping, putting everyone’s health before her own, even with one fucking leg.

Violet stands still against her door, staring into the dark room. Thinking, contemplating. Was she right? If she walked to Clementine and Aj’s room right now would she be asleep? Or is it just her mind making her into an overprotective girlfriend to someone that is way more than capable of taking care of herself?

The thoughts swirled around in her head for minutes, the only muscle in her body moving being her eyelids.

Fuck it, if she’s wrong and Clementine is fine then maybe she can finally sleep well. Better safe than sorry.

After what seems like an eternity she lifts her back from the door, she walks to her nightstand to light a candle, barely taking time to think any longer and reaches for the knob and steps out into the dark hallway.

Clementine’s room was quite a distance from her own, down an entirely different hallway. She knew the route like the back of her hand, the room once being an old friend’s, before she’d been infected with a serious case of stockholm syndrome. Across from what used to be Tenn’s room.

She knocked quietly, one loud enough you’d hear if you were awake but hopefully not enough to wake someone that’s asleep.

Getting no reply, she knocked once again only slightly louder. She let out a small huff, taking it upon herself to turn the knob slowly.

The doors were old and walking in stealthily was a difficult task, but she still did her best to stay quiet.

Opening the door, she was greeted with a small Aj, standing up and staring at the doorway with an arm behind his back.

“Oh, it’s just you. Why didn’t you use the beat!?” His shoulders relaxed and his arm came out from behind him revealing his revolver. Oh, right. The boy had assigned knocking patterns for everyone when coming in and out of dorm rooms. It was easy to forget, but they’d all done their best to make the boy feel safe.

“I’m sorry, little man. I was just coming to check on Clementine.” With these words, she lets her gaze fall upon her girlfriend’s very vacant looking bunk.

Aj let his eyebrows relax, nodding in understanding and climbed back into his bed. “Clem’s working.”

Violet noticed the way his face scrunched, feeling the absolute exact same but not letting it show in her expression. She lets herself walk over to him, setting the candle on their dresser. “Working?”

He nods, face still written in worry, “Yeah, she’s in the office, I think.”

Seeing the fallen look on his face made her frown finally deepen, “Ah, that’s what I was worried about.” Her hands fall on her hips, contemplating what her next move will be.

Aj’s eyes widen at this, as if surprised that she caught on to what seemed to be what everyone else oblivious to or choosing to ignore. “Worried? You could tell, too?”

She only nods, offering a small smile to the boy she didn’t know she’d become so fond of. “I had suspicions.”

The room filled with silence, both kids not knowing what to say next just letting the realization of their situation set in. “I want to go check on her, but she says if I’m not in bed when she gets back she’ll give someone else patrolling duty!” His cheeks are puffing out, crossing his arms in defeat but his expression still one written in sadness. Violet only let herself grin a bit, knowing that Aj’s the only one and will always be the only one with lookout duty but decides to keep it to herself.

“I can go up there if you want, I was probably going, anyway.” She offers reassurance, to which his eyes light up for the first time that day and nods furiously.

“Will you, please? I hate when she goes alone.”

Violet nods, smiling and offering her fist up to him. Seeing his perplexed expression she laughs softly, “You put your fist against mine, it’s like a high-five but cooler.”

Lifting his fist up, he bumps into hers and lets a chuckle fall out of his lips. The sound brings a genuine happiness to her ears, she takes this opportunity to grab the candle and head towards the door before turning around.

“This doesn’t give you an excuse to stay up though. I’ll bring Clem back safe, promise.”

 

The walk to the office felt different than the one to the dorm room. It probably was the fact she knew that she’d caught her, that her suspicions were right and her heart was getting heavier in her chest the closer she got until she was standing right in front of what used to be headmaster dickbag’s office.

 _Here goes nothing_ , she thinks letting herself open the door not feeling the need to knock.

The door creaks just as loud as all the others, moving it a bit slowly so she doesn’t startle the girl. When she’s in far enough to see Clementine. The girl’s head shoots up in surprise, eyebrows furrowed and frown deep on her face.

“Violet? Why aren’t you in bed?” Her tone is low, no actual malicious behind her words.

Violet closes the door behind her, taking the chance to walk closer to her girlfriend. “I should be asking you that.” There was a bit of accusation in her tone, though her worried expression almost had the power to make it feel different.

She sets the candle down on the desk, there were three other candles lit in the room so Clementine could see the map on the table.

“I’m just getting things done that need to be done.” She states sternly, doing her best to stray away from Violet’s gaze as if it’d cause her tone to falter.

“Hmm.” Violet hums, making her way around the desk to sit atop, making it impossible for Clementine to see.

“Work is for when the sun is up, the moon is for pretty girls that need their rest.” Her tone is softer now, leaving her eyes locked upon Clementine’s still scrunched face. It looked like the one Aj had made earlier, she would have smiled at the fact if they hadn’t been in these specific circumstances.

“Vi, please. This needs to be done.” Clementine’s tone is wavering, avoiding eye contact despite the blonde trying desperately to hold it.

Violet’s sigh is deep in her throat, her letting her soft smile fade and does her best to find her eyes. When she fails, she lets her left hand rest on Clementine’s cheek, gently moving it so she had to look at her.

The other girl finally succumbs, holding their eyes like she’d wanted.

Violet’s eyes wandered her face, the way her eyebrows were turned up, her lips in a deep frown and the bags under her eyes only getting bigger and darker.

“You’re killing yourself, Clem. Let me help. We’re in this together, we’re in everything together now.” She noticed the way her girlfriend’s eyes began to wander as if searching for something in her eyes she couldn’t pinpoint.

“I’m fine, Vi. I pr-”

“You’re _not_ , Clem! Don’t try that right now. You’re holding this entire building on your shoulders and not letting me take some of the work. This thing we have going on,” She uses her free hand to gesture between the two of them. “This is a team effort. Marlon broke because he was worrying about us alone.”

The shaggy breath Clementine lets out almost breaks her heart in two, she turns her head down, causing Violet’s hand to lose contact.

“I want everyone to be safe,” her voice cracks in between syllables, her breathing unsteady. “You all mean everything to me. It’d break me to lose this.” It comes out in a whisper, as if she’d be ashamed to actually be heard.

“You’ve done more for this school, for _me_ than anyone else _._ What’s hurting me, no, what’s hurting _us_ is seeing you suffer alone.” Violet’s voice has now fallen into a whisper, trying to keep her own voice from wavering and continues.

“I love you _so_ much, Clementine. We all do.” She allows her left hand to rest on the girl’s chin again, lifting her head up to look at her again. Different now though, were the tears staining her face, the way her eyes were glistening and almost bloodshot despite only having been crying for mere minutes.

“I don’t want to be weak.” Is her only response, using her own hands and wiping her eyes and scoffing.

It was then that Violet felt her own tear leaving her eye, “God, you’re not,” The rest of the sentence catches in her throat, feeling her heart break for the girl in front of her.

She clears her own throat, letting go of her face again, “Stand up.”

Violet gets off the table, and looks back at Clementine’s hurt and confused expression. She reaches out her hand for the girl to take.

“We haven’t danced since you got your fancy new leg, you know.” The brunette’s frown didn’t falter, but she placed her hand into Violet’s a nodded in understanding.

“That day, before we got on the boat. I did two things I never do. And that was sing and dance.” She tries her best to let her expression fall into a fond smile,

“Note that I did these things with you, in front of you.”

She’s guiding Clementine backwards towards the center of the room slowly, doing her best to be careful. “Maybe this is stupid and won’t make you feel better, but I want so badly so sing to you again. Just you.”

Clementine’s been uncharacteristically silent, only following the girl. Violet let her arms fall down to Clementine’s waist, knowing it’d probably be easiest for her to lead right now. She brought the girl’s arms to wrap around her neck, letting her eyes fall onto her again.

She allows herself to exhale, before letting her body sway and tries to remember a song she still knows the lyrics to, knowing that ‘ _The night will be over soon_ ’ just isn’t appropriate anymore.

Taking another breath, her brain finds the lyrics.

_“Oh so long, for this night I prayed that a star would guide you my way.”_

She began quietly, not letting her gaze fall away from Clementine, fear that her confidence would fade.

_“To share with me, this special day. Where a ribbon’s in the sky for our love.”_

Clementine’s expression was unreadable, but she couldn’t find it in herself to stop. She’d made it this far, leaving seconds between singing the next lyric. Partly from trying to remember, and partly trying to find an emotion in her expression.

“ _If allowed, may I touch your hand? And if pleased, may I once again? So that you too will understand that there’s a ribbon in the sky for our love.”_

The two begin to sway more, as now the song was just humming. It was hard to find the melody with the sound of heartbeat hammering against her chest, though the way Clementine’s eyebrows relaxed, and the way her lips parted to let out a breath only encouraged her more. The next lyric she let out, Clementine got closer, letting her head fall onto her shoulder. She sang more, finding that the next lyric was extremely relevant to their positions.

_“We’ll find strength in each tear we cry. From now on, it will be you and I. And our ribbon in the sky, for our love.”_

Clementine’s grip only got tighter, as if afraid she’d vanish if she was to let go. Most of the rest of the song was humming, she can't remember if that’s how it went of if she’d just forgotten the lyrics after so long.

Eventually the humming stopped, but the girls didn’t. They held onto each other for dear life, not wishing to break the embrace for anything.

They’d been swaying in silence for so long, Clementine’s voice almost startled her, “Where’d you learn that song?”

Violet’s eyes stayed close, replying softly “Before my dad became a grade-A alcoholic, he’d sing it to my mom a lot.” She lets herself smile at a good memory for once, it usually being drowned out by all the sorrow she’d been exposed to towards the end of the normal world.

“The music teacher had it on a record, too. After I found it for a while I would sneak down to the music room to just listen and sing. I thought that was my only connection to my parents. I kind of resigned with the fact that they’d probably never return for me.” She talks sadly, remembering spending so much of her childhood feeling left out, feeling like a waste of space. “I mean, technically I was right.” She tries to joke, the chuckle only coming out empty.

Clementine stopped, and lifted her head off of her shoulder. Her tears dried, and another unreadable expression stayed. “I love you, Violet. I wish I had words more powerful than that. Just, thank you.”

She notices another tear come out of her eye, this time a smile accompanied. “Why are you crying?” Violet can’t help but ask, fearing that her plan failed.

“I’m really overwhelmed right now, you’re everything to me and it’s making me cry for some reason.” She lets out a laugh, and Violet finally allows herself to smile.

She doesn’t know how to reply, so she does the one thing that feels right and leans in and kisses her.

Both of their faces are stained with tears, and they giggle at the contact. Violet begins to pull away but Clementine pulls her back, using her arms that were already around her neck to pull her closer.

The two stand there kissing for what feels like an eternity before Clementine finally finds it in herself to separate.

“Can we go to bed, now? I’m really tired.”

There was a goofy smile on her lips, a smile that Violet would go to the ends of the world fighting to keep. She only smiles and nods. She pulls her arms away from her waist, and grabs her hand to guide out of the office.

Tomorrow, she’s letting her sleep in. And she’s making sure nobody in this school bothers her.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour before i was getting ready for school so it's probably messy. i had a dream about this last night and just had to write it.
> 
> comments are ALWAYS appreciated!


End file.
